Phoenix League
by Historyman 14
Summary: It has been some time since the Thanagarian invasion, and a era is about to begin. The Justice League has grow, so has the villains. However, a new group is about to rise. A third path. One that is takes justice to the next level when needed. One that heroes and villains work side by side. One born by Shayera Hol dreams of redemption. Meet the Phoenix League.
1. Prolong

_Phoenix_

 _A Phoenix is a bird found in several cultures and mythology's, such as the ancient Greek and Egyptian myths._

 _A Phoenix is immortal. When it near's the end of it's life, it burns itself alive in a show of flames and combustion._

 _F_ _rom the ashes of it old self, it rise, once more young and ready, and fly's off._

 _Meet Shayera Hol. A Thanagarian spy sent to Earth to lean of it's strong and weak points, and it's hero's. She became know as Hawkgirl, a hero. She joined the group call the Justice League with others to keep Earth safe._

 _She would become a great hero in the eyes of many. Likewise a great foe to others. She fought many battles, and helped save the world more then once._

 _Love even grew between her and the Green Lantern, John Stewart._

 _However, all of this came to her a end._

 _H_ _er people came, and she follow her orders, like any other good solider would. Her information let her race beat even the greatest heroes such as Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman._

 _When she learn the truth, that her people was to destroy Earth to win the war, she had a great choice to make. Stay loyal to her people, and let Earth be destroy, or betrayal them, and help save Earth._

 _She pick the_ _latter._

 _Earth, and Mankind was save, but at a great cost to her._

 _Her world, Thanagar, fell to the Gordanians. Both it, and Earth saw her as a traitor. A 'dirty hawk' to the people of Earth._

 _Most of the Justice League thought the same._

 _They voting on should they remove her from the League, or let her stay. The vote was a_ _3-2 in favor of retaining her League membership. However, it did not matter._

 _Shayera Hol, fill with self-doubt, guilt, and the hate of two worlds, she left. Just like that._

 _She fled to Doctor Fate, who, with his wife, took her in, and help her._

 _Now, it has been some time since the_ _Thanagarian invasion. And her mind is at work. R_ _edemption is a long road, but they is much more. A third path is needed. This world needs a another League._

 _A new League. One that mix's both it's_ _heroes and villains into a force of Good, and Justice._

 _One that_ _walk through the flames for the sake of humanity._

 _They are.._

 _The Phoenix League._


	2. Chapter 1

**Earth. Tower of Fate. A few months after Thanagarian invasion.**

In times of great stress, Thanagarians would fly. Just fly around a large area to help they minds to not think of whatever problem they was dealing with. This work for Thanagarians. However, not for one name Shayera Hol. No matter how long she flew, her mind was fill with so many things. Guilt. Self-doubt. Fear. Rage and hate at herself, and others, and lost.

She had giving up so much. She betrayal her world, her own people, for Earth, a world she had grow to care for. And how did Mankind repay her for such actions? Hate, and fear. Names like 'Dirty Hawk, evil alien, freak with wings,' and many more. The Justice League, people she work with, help, and even fell in love with one, did not deal with the truth much better then the rest. She did after all more or less give Earth to the Thanagarians, and let them capture the JL. In the aftermath, a vote was cast. The end result? Shayera did not know, or care, but she had a good idea. The only one who probably voted for her to stay was Flash. Even John, the man she fall in love with, most likely voted to kick her out.

She landing on a edge of a cliff. She looked out at the valley, and sigh. It was not real. No, it was just a illusion made by Fate to help her. She would go out to the normal world, but would not risk it. Not risk being see by...John, or anyone else for that matter. If it was that bitch, Diana, she would more then love to knock that Greek lights out with her mace. And that Vixen woman...by the things all good and Thanagarian, she did not know if she should be happy that John found someone, or just beat Vixen into the ground very hard with her mace. If only things was different, even a little bit, maybe she be with John, and maybe...

No. None of thous thoughts. That was in the past. No more crying about it. She was, even after everything, a Thanagarian! Even with all the pain, and guilt, she can, will, and must move on. She have to if her plan was to be carry out. She could not just...run off, and hid away like at the voting. No, she would have Fate, his wife, and hopeful soon, others to help her.

Shayera flap her wings, and soon flew out of the illusion, and into the library. Fate and Inza they at work. "Everything going all right?" She ask as she goes up to them. **"Yes,** **Shayera Hol. I and my wife have look things over, and i do believe the time is now."** The man of Fate said. "Good, we got a hell of work to do." She said as Fate kiss his wife (As bast as someone with the helmet on could.) goodbye for now and the two was on they way.

* * *

 **Coast City.**

To be perfectly honest, life was...boring, for one Slade Joseph Wilson, AKA. Deathstroke. And that was serious saying saying something. Even since the invasion, and that annoyiing as hell League getting bigger, his normal line of work was not what it use to be. It was just so...easy now. They was more guards, and did they put up a fight? In his eyes, hell no. And the heroes just keep getting the way. That Dark Knight was hard enough, not he had to deal with a lot of show offs who think they real heroes. There was just a lot of idiots trying to play hero. He did not need them getting in the way of his work. At least let him fight a real..hero so not to fully waste his time.

He was on a roof, taking aim at some corrupted business man in a meeting. He gets a solution, and fire. The man goes down as everyone else was in a a panic. No heroes. He sighs. See? Before he would have someone to fight, like that Bat, or Arrow guy, but they was all too busy with getting cats out of tree, and all that crap.

Just as he starts to pack up, Deathstroke sees a golden ankh shows up in front of him, and appears before him is that Fate man and that Hawk, Hol. _"At last, someone to test my skills."_ He thought to himself. "What the hell do you two what? I'm busy here." He said, hoping to mess her off for a fight. That Doctor man would be trouble (He hated magic) but it was the Hawk he wanted.

"Deathstroke, me and Fate have a deal to make with you. I know about you, how you do things. We can it out. If i win, you join in what i have plan, and if you win...whatever." Said the Hawk. Slade thought about it for a second. This soulded too good to be true. But he would not just back down, like some fool. "You got a deal." He said as he got out his sword, and started the fight.

Fate stay on the sidelines as the two warriors fought. Slade with his sword, and Shayera with her mace. To tell the truth, he never like Nth metal due to it's anti magic powers, but it was a very useful tool in combat. Deathstroke, after trading some blows with his sword to his mace, roundhouse kick her down. He goes in for the kill (He likes to play for keeps.) but is then hit hard by a set of wings, and is sent back. He quicky regain his footing when she comes down hard on him. The two fought for well over a hour. (Fate had made it look like the bullet came from somewhere else.) And that when Slade mess up. "Maybe i should kick your sorry end that boyfriend, oh wait, he's with that African woman." And that is when Shayera let out a cry and just let out her rage and hate on Deathstroke. Even he was taking back from her attacks, and then she beat him into a wall. Hard.

He try to get up, but she put her foot down on him hard. "Give." And, against what he really what to do, he did. "Good, now, listen." She said, foot still on him. "I notice something since the Invasion, that the Justice...League...let people live. I mean, that's OK, but look at some of the people they let go. People kills just for the hell and it, and what does the League do? Let them go. Oh, sure, they fight them, and put a stop to they plans, but in the end, they still let left off, off to kill more."

"And what the hell does this have to do with me?"

"Easy, i'm getting a group together. A team. We be like the JL, but unlike them, we won't be stop from doing what needs to be done because of ideas, or the law. Killing, when needed. This is how it needs, and should have been done a very look time ago" Slade could tell...feel, that they was a whole lot more going now behind this...new thing, but hey? What else did he had to do?

"Hmmm...fine. I needed something to do."


End file.
